His Mate Wait What?
by Alykat1413
Summary: Hey guys sorry if this sucks it's my first story so yeah have fun
1. Kagomes sister

( 3 years after Naruku. Rin is 6 and still with Sesshomaru cuz its my book :P )

Dear New Dairy ( Thanks Kagome!)

My name is Yume Cross, I'm 19 years old.

I have a blue crescent moon birthmark in between my neck and shoulder

My favorite things to do is take pictures and sing.

My best friend is Kagome ( age 18)

My favorite colors are white and blue.

and, I'm short beening only 4'11 maybe 5' feet tall

I live with my best friend Kagome, her mom,who let's me call her mom,her little brother Sota, and grandpa. I've lived with them since I was 15, because my mom die in a car crash. Kagome is a year younger then me but I've been friends with her since 1st grade cuz of our moms. I know all about her going back in time, though I've never tried to go with her. I've meet Inuyasha and heard a lot about the others. I hope Kagome and Inuyasha get together, I know she's been sad since the last time she saw him was like 3 years ago. So I hope she can finally be happy seeing as she can now go back . Gotta go mom's calling me. Bye.

"Morning mom, is Kagome home yet?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen. " Not yet honey."Mom then Kagome comes through the door. "Hi everyone!" she says sitting down next to me " So are you ready to go see your boyfriend Kagome." I say trying to hide a smile. "WHAT! NO HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! YUME, I THINK YOU NEED YOU BRAIN CHECKED!" she yell back blushing "Hahahaha ok, ok no need to yell." I laugh trying not to fall."Hey Kagome, I was thinking maybe I could go with you?" I ask in her room " Sure why not, it will be fun having my best friend/sister with me." she says as she lays down.

So while Kagome took a nap and packed, I went to my room and started packing my backpack full of stuff I'll need. Let's see, I have my camera, my Ipod with head phones, clothes, a book, my spider necklace Kagome got me for my 16th birthday, and a few pictures. I put my fish nets gloves on and take my ponytail out of my hair. "Hey you ready to go?" I turn around and see Kagome leaning against the door fame smiling. "Yup, already." I say walking up to her. "Good lets go then." she says while taking my hand and pulling me outside "BYE MOM!" We yell on our way out the door "Wait girls." mom says "Yeah mom, what's up?" I ask pulling Kagome with me. "Food for the road, even packed some chips for Inuyasha." "Thanks mom, love ya." Kagome says hugging her "Yeah, thanks mom." I give her a hug and then Kagome and I head for the well.

"Ok, now all you need to do is jump and..." "JUMP! ARE YOU CRAZY KAGOME I COULD DIE!" I yell looking down the well "You wouldn't die trust me." She says flatly. Trust her she says but as I'm still looking in the well I feel something grab my arm. "Ah!" I yell as I'm pulled down the well. "YUME!" Kagome yells jumping in the well after me.

I see a flash of bright light, then everything goes black.

_"Yume, Yume promise me that you will never use your powers unless you need to. Okay?" "Okay mommy." 10 year old Yume says to her mother "Good Girl now go play with Kagome." her mother says looking a little sad but the 10 year old didn't notice"_

"YUME! YUME WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I hear someone yell. "Kagome go away I'm trying to sleep." then the next thing I know I'm being squooshed "YUME! I'M SO HAPPY YOUR OKAYYY!" Kagome cries holding on to me tighter "Kagome...I...need...air." I say gasping for air."Oh sorry." she said whiling letting go of me. "See told ya she was ok ." Inuyasha says rolling his eyes,with a small blush, Probably cuz of Kagome. "Nice to see you too." I say flatly noticing the faint blush on Kagome too. "Kagome if you please." I say with evil smile " Oh no Kagome..." Inuyasha says worried " Sit Boy." Kagome says flatly. THUMP! Inuyasha hits the ground hard. I stand up and I notice that we're outside. I turn around and see the well "Kagome, how long was I asleep?" I ask after I put my backpack on and as we walk down the hill to the village. "Not long, after I got here I saw you laying down and called for someone. About 2 minutes later Inuyasha came and I had him being you up and I was worried about you but then you woke up like nothing happened." Kagome says as we enter the village "Wow. All I remember is something grabbing me,a bright light then everything going black." I say just out side a hut. "Kagome its great to see ye." An old lady dressed like a priestess says coming out of the hut." Yume this is Lady Kaede the priestess of this village. Lady Kaede this is Yume, my sister."Kagome says while giving Lady Kaede a hug. " It's nice to meet you Lady Kaede." I say bowing politely. "Nice to meet ye to Yume." Lady Kaede says "Why don't we go inside and talk." Kagome says heading towards the hut. " Kagome, is that you?" we turn around and see a girl about our age with two twin girls, a baby and a man I think is her husband and a little fox demon. " Sango, Miroko, Shippo? Oh my gosh it's great to see you. We were going into the hut to talk wanna join."Kagome ask as I head inside."Sure we'd love to." Sango says.


	2. Wait, Just Maybe

So we all go in the hut and talk about what's happened in the past 3 year. I was right, Sango and Miroko are married and have 2 year old twin girls and a new baby boy. Shippo as been learning more about fox magic and love trying them out on Inuyasha. Then some how I became the star of the topic. Then after some blush-able stories and them getting to know me better, we all went outside so the kids could play in the water.

-Time skip brought to you by Trix -

After about ten minutes I pull my hair back into a pony tail and the next thing I know Inuyasha's right next to me. **" What..is..that?"** He ask darkly looking at my , Sango and Miroko come over to see what wrong."You mean my birthmark. What about it?" I ask confused "Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroko asked just about as confused as I am. "This not just a birthmark, that's a mate mark." Inuyasha says looking a little worried, kinda like he knew something. "A what mark." I ask rubbing it cuz it's starting stings a little."A mate mark, it means that your someone destined mate and I know who's."he says then I turn towards the forest sensing something coming this way."Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled looking the same place I am. "Hello Little brother, I see the moko is back." We hear someone say. Then a man comes in view. He's about 5'11 with long silver hair and beautiful gold eyes. Close behind him was a green imp thing, a two headed dragon and a little girl about 6 years old. "Wow he's really hot. Did I really just think that. I don't know why but I feel like I know him." I thought while looking at his in aw. "What do you want." Inuyasha says with a glare. "Her." Sesshomaru says pointing at me. " Me, Sesshomaru..." "YOU STUPID WENCH! THAT LORD SESSHOMARU TO YOU!" the green thing shouts at me then he goes to hit me with the staff "Jaken thats enough!" Sesshomaru says in a scary way but still looking at me."What do you mean Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked walking up to me and grab my hand."Why would you want Yume." at first he says nothing then he opens his mouth and says **"Mate."**and I shiver but not out of fear but something else. "No way Sesshomaru, she's Kagomes sister so..." Inuyasha stopped dead when I passed him making my way to Sesshomaru. Curious about him I stop all but a few feet away from him."Yume what are you doing."Sango and Kagome ask but what I say puts them in shock. "Maybe"I said looking at Sesshomaru tilting my head to the side. When I said that I knew it was true. "MAYBE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YUME, HE HATES HUMANS! JUST ABOUT IF NOT MORE THEN HE HATES ME!" Inuyasha yells when suddenly I'm pulled off the ground and into the air."Hey whats going on?!" I yell back-flipping back into the ground."Who said I was going with you! And Inuyasha I know he hates human but he has a little human girl with him so he can't be that bad!" I yell then walk away."Yume, where are you going?"Kagome yells running after me. "The well, I going home!" I yell back then take of running. About 2 minutes later I make it to well, only to be pushed up against a tree. **"You're not going anywhere."** I open my eyes and see Sesshomaru. "Why not. If what Inuyasha said is true, then why would you want a human for a mate!" I say trying to got down but seeing as my feet can barely touch the ground and my hands are above my head, I'm stuck. But then I'm slowly put on the ground and Sesshomaru lowers his head to my neck, right where the mark is and put his lips against it. **"Mine."** He purrs against my neck. Try but can't stop a moun from come out my mouth. _**"Mine."**_ I moun though I try to stop. He pulls his head up and looks in my eyes and starts leaning in and when he's two inches away "LORD SESSHOMARU, WHERE ARE YOU MY LORD!" we hear someone yell. Then Jaken comes into the clearing to see me sitting under a tree and Sesshomaru standing 4 feet away. "Look Master Jakan we found them." The little girl says come out from behind a tree. She runs up to me and sits down "Hi my names Rin. What's your?" She says giving me the cutes smile ever." My names Yume." I say give her a smile "so Lady Yume are you going to be staying with us." Rin ask running around me when I grab her and pull into my lap. " One, don't call me Lady ok, and two, it up to Lord Sesshomaru." I replied. Then she jumps out of my lap and runs over to Sesshomaru. "Can she stay? Please Lord Sesshomaru." Rin ask with the cutes puppy dog eyes."Fine, if she wants to." Sesshomaru says."Yay! You can stay, you can stay." Rin says running around. "Ok but first I want to say goodbye to my friends and get my backpack." I said. I picked Rin up and bought her to a tree to cool down. "It's so hot to day. When I go say good bye I think I might change into something cooler." I said while playing with Rins hair. "We'll leave to the village now then go home." Sesshomaru says walking out of the clearing. "Ok ,come on Rin lets go." I said grabbing her hand. So we started walking to the village when I saw Kagome standing just outside the forest. "Kagome! What are you doing here?" I asked shocked. "While I was going to go after you but then I saw Sesshomaru go after you,I think he was anyway, so I went back to the village then Inuyasha said that you were coming back so I thought I'd come and meet you and the border." She says as we walk into the village. Sesshomaru and Jaken didn't come with us,they're just outside the village. Rin was still holding my hand when we got to Lady Kaede's hut. Kagome went in first then me and Rin. "Hey guys." I said sitting down and putting Rin in my lap. "Yume, what are ye doing here I thought ye left." Lady Kaede says "Yeah." everyone but Rin and Kagome says in shock "While I've decided I'm going to stay with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before you start yelling I know he hates humans but he as Rin so he can't be all that bad, can he?" I said looking at Rin and I can see that she is well taken care of. " Yeah what ever." Inuyasha says looking at the door. "Sesshomaru get your ass in here you might scare the villagers." Inuyasha says when Sesshomaru walks in and sits down next to me. "So when are you leaving..."(-_- here we go) "Kagome how are you okay with this. She's your sister and your letting her go with that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha." Kagome says in tone that scares me. "Ka-Ka-Kagome do-do-don't you dare." Inuyasha said backing away. "Sit Boy." Kagome says . "OOOh thats gotta hurt." Shippo says looking away. " Anyway, like I said before, when are you guys leaving cause there's a music festival tonight and I know Yume wouldn't want to miss it see as she loves music and festivals." Kagome says looking at me funny. "What you know why I love them it was the only time my mom could get off work." I said looking down. "Wait shouldn't it be "our mom" seeing as your sisters." Miroko asked. " Well Kagome isn't really my sister by blood but we were raised together and then my mom die when I was 15 I moved in with Kagome and her family so we are ,in a way, sisters." I said " And I didn't know there was a festival tonight,Kagome why did you just tell me now I have so little time to get ready, I need a yukata and I want to get Rin one cause festivals are so much fun and I don't want her to miss out and-and..." "YUME! calm down and breath ok. I all ready have a yukata for you so all you need to do is get one for Rin. Ok?" Kagome says looking like she's trying not to laugh. "Yume." Sesshomaru says kinda mad. "Oh Sesshomaru! Oh I forgot you wanted to leave soon, but can we please stay for the music festival. Please?" I ask like when Rin asked if I could stay. "Fine, but not for long." He says looking like he didn't want to say yes, but oh well. "Yay, thanks Sesshomaru your the best." said flinging myself at him and give him a hug. When I realized what I did I jumped back. "S-sorry." I said looking down."Well come on Rin we need to get you a new yukata." I said grabbing her hand. "Ok Yume." she says letting me pull her outside. I'm so glad Kagome gave me some money before I left.


	3. My Baby and Mate, but Why?

Hey guys sorry if Sesshomaru's ooc i didn't know how do this part. K? thanks.

After about 15 minutes we make our way to my hut, Rin and I had our new yakatas on. Mine was kinda like Sesshomaru's but mine blue and white and Rin was in a cute pick and blue one, she looked like cotton candy. " Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like them." Rin says spinning around in circles "I don't know baby. Rin be careful honey." I say worried she'll get hurt. " Okay Mommy I wi..." "What did you say, did you call me mommy." I said smiling but Rin had her hands over her face. "Rin sorry Rin didn't mean to it's just that Rin wanted a mommy and Lady Yume s like a mommy so it just came out. Rin sorry..." she said. I could see tears coming out for be-hide her hands. I knelt down to her level and took her hands off her face, making her look at me " Rin, Honey I'm not mad at you, I would love to be your mommy." I said giving her a hug. Only thing is now she's crying even more. "Hey Baby what's wrong?" I ask standing up and bring her up with me. " Rin just happy she finally has a mommy." She pulling herself closer to me. So I make it easier to carry her and start walking to the hut Lady Kaede gave me so when I come to visit I have somewhere to stay. After awhile I can see the hut come on view. I also note that Rin fell a sleep while I was carrying her. I walk into the hut and lay Rin down on the mat and walk out to find Sesshomaru standing outside."What's wrong with Rin I heard her crying." He says kinda worried "Nothings wrong with her. While we were shopping she called me mommy and before I said anything she got scared that I was mad at her, but I was really happy and I told her that it was ok to call me mommy and she started crying more saying she was happy she had a mommy. Then I carried her here and on the way she fell asleep so I put her to bed." I said as we walked over to a tree to sit cuz it's cooler with it still being hot. Sesshomaru sits down first then when I go to sit he pulls me onto his lap. "HEY! What are you doing!" I yelled out shock. "My Mate." Sesshomaru says snuggling his head in my neck.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I don't know what this girl is doing to me but I can't get enough. She's great with Rin and she's so beautiful. After I sit under a tree I pull her into my lap. "Hey! What are you doing!" She shouts out but I just ignore it and put my head where her mark it and say "My Mate." I want her so bad. "Mine,all mine." I say "You smell so good it's intoxicating. I want you, no I need you." I look at her and just die. She looks so scared but also confused. "Why? Why would you want me? I'm human and don't you hate humans, well all but Rin." She asked turning in my lap to where she's straddling me.

"Why? Honestly, I don't know why. You're amazing with Rin and even though you never meet me and heard so many bad things about me you still think I'm not evil. You bring light in to my life just like Rin. I feel like if were I lost you, I don't know what I'd do." I say looking in her eyes and I see tears starting to flow.

( Yumes POV)

I can't believe he just said that. I feel a hand on my cheek and it's not until he wipes away tears do I realizing that I'm crying. " Wha...Why-" "Mommy! Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you!" I stand up of Sesshomarus lap while wiping a way the tears and see Rin looking for us. "Over here Honey!" I yell back to her waving my arms around. " Hi Mommy, Hi Lord Sesshomaru." Rin says sitting down in my lap. "Rin, I thought you were sleeping?" I said while playing with her hair. I can feel Sesshomaru watching us."I was but then I woke up and when I went outside I started looking for you."Rin said while picking grass from the ground.

I start to get this feeling like we're being watched but i just push it aside when i notice that the Festivals about to begin.


	4. Hey Guys

Hey guys sorry if you thought that this was an update just wanted to tell you that I will try and update every 2nd of the month. K? Thanks for reading love you guys and don't forget to... RED AND REVEIW!


	5. I AM SOO SORRY

Hey guy I am sooooo sooooorrrryyyyy I haven't updated yet I have some bad writers block. If you guys want you can PM me some ideas for the book that might help. I love you all thanks for reading, and again sorry for not updating,love ya.


End file.
